New Story
by Navek
Summary: A tournament unlike any other is set to unfold. With duel spirits, corrupt corporations, evil cults and otherworlders, this is sure to be a tournament for the ages. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

New Story:

Since my first fanfic is going nowhere, I hope to make a new yugioh 5ds fanfic.

Duel mechanics:

This fic with use the D-gazers and D-Pads from ZEXAL. This is to make the duels for entertaining and realistic. Duel Runners, Duel Boards and turbo duels still appear in the fanfic, but the runners no longer show holograms and the vizor of the helmets act as D-gazers.

Story:

The Story takes place in modern day. Meaning their will be no anime characters. Exceed Monsters will not be used in this fic. Summary:

The World Championship. A tournament with thousands of duelists with battle it out to be the #1 duelist in the world. But with Duel spirits, Corrupt corperations, Evil cults and otherworld visiters, this is sure to be a tournament for the ages.

Characters:

I will still use Ezekiel Hudson as the main character of this fic. If anyone wants to send in OC s for this fic, please pm me a description of them, their personalities, their deck types, and their Ace Monsters.

With that said and done, let's kick this fanfic into Overdrive!


	2. Update

Update:

I have decided on what OC s I will use. I'd like to thank Shadow Drone King, Silverstone007 and mewstar0013 for submit the OC s that will fight alongside my Protagonist in the World Tournament.

Here's my character:

Name: Ezekiel "Zeke" Hudson

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Voiced by: Johnny Young Bosch

Appearance: Shaggy brown hair, green eyes, average build and fair skin complexion. He wears a black shirt, a silver dogtag, dark blue jean shorts, black & white sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Zeke is a fun-loving go get them type of guy with a great intellect and duel skills to match. He is tech savy and accels at building and modifying Duel runners. He is extremly loyal to his friends. The thought of betrayal never even crosses his mind and he will even sacrifice his well being to protect them.

Duel Runner: Dark Green version of Rex Goodwin's runner.

Deck Type: Genex Deck

Ace Monsters: Genex Ally Triforce, Locomotion R-Genex, Ceasefire

Shadow Drone King's Character:

Name: Renji Kayuka

Gender: Male

Age: 17  
>Deck: Blackwing Deck<p>

Duel Runner: Blackbird

Voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal

Everyday Clothes: he is wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised  
>collar, some tan shotts, blue vans and a blue cap.<p>

Club Clothes(Optional): Likes to wear an all white short, with skinny blue  
>jeans and blue chucks.<p>

Appearance: He has spiky blue hair with a black tint and raven colored eyes he  
>looks kind of like Sasuke from Naruto. He is 5'7", has a little bit of muscles<br>but not to much has onyx eyes.

Personality: Is a very kind boy, respectful to those he thinks are better than  
>him. Loves to watch dueling, but usually doesn't talk too much. He is a<br>strategist and duels with a cunning strategy. Also he is able to acknowledge  
>his opponents strategy and always find a weakness.<p>

Ace Card: Black-Winged Dragon

Silverstone007's characters:

Name: John McBain  
>Gender: Male<p>

Age: 25

Voiced by: Crispin Freeman  
>Appearance: He has wild &amp; shaggy black hair, hazel eyes, and has an average build with some muscles. He wears a plain red t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Also wears white tennis shoes and a faded blue denim jacket. He has a small black deck that is clipped to his belt on his right side.<br>Personality: John is really laid-back, mellow and friendly. The thing about John is he loves to be unpredictable, so to confused people in a way. He doesn't put alot faith into other people. He also has a competitive side with arrogant tendencies. When he is dueling, he is very calculated and finds it easy to adapt to the situation.

Duel Runner: Black Version of Terrible Omen  
>Deck Types: Synchro Warrior<br>Ace Monsters: Gilford the Lightning, Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode, Lightning Warrior, Spirit Force

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Sarah Carmichael  
>Gender: Female<p>

Age: 24

Voiced by: Stephanie Sheh  
>Appearance: She has long blonde hair that comes to her shoulders sometime has it in a ponytail. She has light blue eyes, light tan skin tone, about 5'5, and a toned body. She wears a black leather jacket (usually rolls up left sleeve), purple tank top and black skinny jeans with rips in the front.<br>Personality: Sarah is down to earth, sweet, caring, smart, and kind, strong in spirit. She cares about safety, but she isn't too overprotective with others. She hates evil and will take every stand necessary against it; she's not one to back down from a fight. She's a strong duelist and will accept losing gracefully.

Duel Runner: Red angelic version of Giganto L  
>Deck Types: Fairy Deck<br>Ace Monsters: Archlord Kristya, Athena, Chaos Goddess, Counselor Lily

And finally mewstar0013's character:

Name: Angel Christal

Age: 16  
>Voiced by: Kari Wahlgren<br>Appearance/description: A bit petite but still at a average height. Has  
>silver-gray eyes, raven-black hair with crimson-red streaks, and light tan<br>skin. Usually wears a black flannel T-shirt with a dark red jacket. Also wears  
>white jeans and black convers. Wears hair loose.<p>

Personality: First appears to be silent sometimes but can act kind and polite  
>once you get to know her. Even when she's calm and collective on the field,<br>she will get worried a bit if she's caught in a bind. She makes friends easily  
>and she hardly ever gets sad, mad, or depressed. When deep in thought, she has<br>a serious look. She's shown to have a phobia of bugs, though this reason is  
>unknown.<br>Duel Runner: Rainbow-Colored version of Yusei Go  
>Deck type: Crystal-Beast Deck( may include Advance Crystal-Beast)<p>

Ace Monsters: Crystal-Beast Ruby Carbuncle and Rainbow Dragon.

Other: When she's about to summon a powerful monster or move: she shouts,"  
>Let's out shine all the rest!"<p>

Also, an update on the mechanics of the story. All duels will follow the official Konami rules. (8000 life points, no summoning monsters in face-up defense position) Turbo Duels with be like the ones in the 5Ds manga, meaning no Speed Spells will be used during turbo duels. To decide who goes first, a coin will be flipped and the duelists guess the result. The correct duelist then decides who goes first. For turbo duels, they will follow the first one to the corner rule from the anime. For Duel lanes or duel tunnels, it's the first who reaches it first.

Big Announcement: I will use Exceed Monsters in this fic. After watching a couple of episodes of ZEXAL, I realized a butt-load of strategies that can be applied with them.

I will upload the first chapter of my fic in the coming days. Until then please enjoy the official opening for my story now titled: "Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes." (The song is Orion wo Nazoru).

(We see a view of the New York city skyline as the title "Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes" flashes onto the screen.)

Gokigen you doukashitan daro ?  
>Kao wo mireba isshun de wa karu yo<br>Senrigan senrigan ? Messounai desu

(A smiling Zeke is seen holding the card of Genex Ally Triforce before playing it on his D-Pad as Triforce appears behind him. The scene cuts to clips of him fixing his runner and noggling Renji.)

Taikutsu ga aru megumaretai no kai  
>Hantei wa shingi no renzoku de<p>

(Renji appears and summons Black-Winged Dragon. The seen cuts to clips of him watching a duel on TV and staring at the sky.)

Venus sustains  
>Odoru machi na mimi<p>

(A lazy looking John appears and summons Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode.)

Perfectly euphoria !

Nandemo nai you na

(A smiling Sarah appears with Archlord Kristya behind her.)  
>Kotoba de nai tarisurushi<p>

(Angel appears with Rainbow Dragon behind her.)  
>Hora boku tachi nante<p>

Juubun tekido ni  
>Dramatic saa<br>Karuku superstar

(Various flashes of Duel runner parts flash by as a garage door opens and the protagonists on their runners speed out of it and onto the road.)

Orion wo nazoru konna fukai yoru  
>Tsunagaritai hana saretai<br>Tsumari hanshinhangi acchikocchi

Shin mirai wo negau kuuzen zetsugo no  
>Kotoba ga moshi moshi tsumugeru nara<br>Jikan ga tomaru yo

(A group of silhouettes with a red glowing wisdom knot behind them overshadow the city as 5 different monsters are summoned. The heroes look at them with their D-Pads and D-Gazers on as the 7 Crystal Beasts fly at Cyber End Dragon, Number 39: Utopia crosses blades with Meklord Emperor Wisel, Chaos Goddess beam struggles with Endymion, Blackwing Armor Master has an air fight with Fabled Valkyrius, and Genex Ally Axel races toward and kicks Number 89: Cosmo Queen. When the kick connects, a huge flash blanks out the screen.)

Koko de owaru hazuganai no ni

(When the lights fade we see the heroes on their runners racing through the highway.)

(We see the sun rise as Silent Magician stands on the Empire State Building.)

(The Final Scene Shows from left to right Angel with her hand on her hip, Renji with his hands in his pockets, Zeke giving the camera a thumbs up, John leaning with his hands behind his head and Sarah smiling with her hands cupped down in front of her. The silhouettes of their Ace monsters appear behind their respective owner.)

Be on the lookout for Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes. Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Exciting news! I'm currently looking for an artist to collaborate with me on several projects. Basically, I'm looking for someone to draw some of the stories I've posted on this website along some original ideas of my own. If you're an artist or you know someone who is artist, please contact me at kevan . lago gmail . com. I also have a deviantart account named Klag2. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
